$\dfrac{8}{6} - \dfrac{5}{2} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 1}{6 \times 1}} - {\dfrac{5 \times 3}{2 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{8}{6}} - {\dfrac{15}{6}} $ $ = \dfrac{{8} - {15}}{6} $ $ = -\dfrac{7}{6}$